


I Can Turn Anything On

by gummylick



Series: Prompts / One Shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #oneshot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummylick/pseuds/gummylick
Summary: God tries to get Lucifer and himself to see the good doctor for some much needed therapy.  Prompt:  Corvette
Relationships: God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Prompts / One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	I Can Turn Anything On

“Keys.” God held his hand out, fingers wiggling toward his most petulant of children. The arduous journey to even make it this far, standing with his son in front of his darling ’62 black Corvette, was long and hard enough. Determined to make amends, God was convinced they must see this Doctor that had helped his son – two sons and in fact, even a demon – find growth.

Lucifer, however, did not feel the same. Quite satisfied with his own growth, he called Linda to book his Father for an appointment only to have his phone yanked away and his therapist charmed into a Father-Son meeting that they must both attend, together.

God attempted to leave, once, twice, three times, each time Lucifer pretending to follow, only to drop off at his piano, then the bar, and finally now, in front of the car.

“Keys, Sam...” His Father corrected, determined to arrive together. One way or another. “Keys, Lucifer.”

“There are none. Anti-theft.” The Devil stuffed his hands in pockets, tongue deep into cheek and smirked, pleased with himself.

“Well, then?” His Father waited for his Lightbringer to start the car.

Lucifer pursed his lips together and adjusted his cuffs.

“Have you forgotten the reach of my powers?”

“Have not.” Lucifer tipped his weight to his toes and back to his heels, annoyed.

“You know I could do it myself!”

“I do.”

Incredulous, his Father turned to focus his attention on the Corvette before him. He closed his eyes slowly, breathing in deeply through his nostrils, then opening suddenly. A surge of air left him, rushing directly toward the car.

A wisp of the larger wind whirled under wheel, toward keyhole, causing a small purr as the ignition turned. 

God smiled and Lucifer looked away, uninterested.

The purr was quickly drowned out by a roar as wisp turned into gust. Then, the gust became a tornado, its energy roaring through the ignition, toward the engine, and ending in an anguished final blast. 

Flames licked at them, muffled by the heavy metal hood of the car.

Lucifer was able to get half a guffaw out, covering his mouth to hold spittle back, before he felt an arm across his chest, a whoosh, and a crash, as he was forcefully thrown into what he recognized as Linda’s couch.

“I will not be dragged around like some rag doll!” Lucifer rose to his feet quickly to confront his Father, who instead turned toward Linda.

“Doctor,” God bowed toward her, still mid-bite into her afternoon salad, “and I believe you’ve met my son.” God reached deep into her jar of gummies, popped a few in mouth and sat down.


End file.
